1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a slide rail structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide rail structures are widely used in many devices, such as drawers. Many slide rail structures include a first rail, a second rail, and a third rail. Slide mechanisms disposed between the first rail, the second rail, and the third rail include a ball-type structure and a friction-type structure. The ball-type structure can be smoothly slid, but is more costly. The friction-type structure has lower cost and better bearing capacity, but does not slide smoothly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.